User blog:SodaCat/Welcome to the Family
this started out strong and then it got lame :/ anyway just flashbacks about how my punks formed tripp & gage's is different b/c i already wrote how they were invited ---- “We hang out by the gate during lunch. If it’s a yes, I’ll see you there tomorrow.” Simple words in a phrase strung together, repeated over and over until a family had formed. Nobody knew Jason Griffith’s motivation behind forming his family. Some speculated it was for power. Others for the mere pleasure of knowing he was in charge of something. Irrelevant. The matter was who he had told these words to. A huge, purple-haired, tattoo-riddled boy trying to care for the smaller blue haired boy he’d taken up as a surrogate little brother. Daniel Nix was young and stupid to say the least. Reckless and clumsy in the worst ways possible. Garrett Warren overgrown and brooding. Silent. ... “I know you’re smarter than this. And right now your report card looks like a white kid trying to rap. ''D-D-D-D-D. Jesus. I can help you.” '' “How do I know?” Garrett had challenged, distrusting yet slightly drawn to this weird, entitled, pierced kid just a few inches shorter. He glanced over Jason’s shoulder, watching as Danny shifted uncomfortably under the weight of the prefect’s hand on his shoulder. '' ''Jason chuckled. “Let’s just say Crabblesnitch owes me one. I know you’re not gonna say yes unless the kid’s allowed to come. So he is. And I can keep him, and you, out of trouble. I’ll help you keep an eye on him. Then you can get your grades up. We can help each other.” '' ''Garrett furrowed his eyebrows at this, but Jason’s expression didn’t change. There was something about those eyes. Promising. Honest. Earnest. Determined. '' ''Jason sighed after a moment, taking Garrett’s silence as a ‘no’. He knew recruiting Garrett would be difficult, he’d have to try again later. '' ''“I like hanging out by the gates during lunch. If it’s a yes, I’ll see you there—both of you.” '' '' ... Not long after that came the psychotic new kid from Carcer City. Violent and prone to cursing, Duncan Haynes made no one’s life easy, not even his own. If anything he further complicated things for anyone who came into his never ending warpath; the opposite of the Midas touch. It seemed as if anything golden he touched crumpled and wasted away, just as he himself was. And yet, Jason Griffith went ahead and welcomed Duncan Haynes in. ... “You don’t want to do this to yourself,” '' ''Duncan’s head snapped up at the faint echo of a voice above him. He sat in the dirty water of the hole, leaned against one of the graffiti filled walls holding a pocket knife in one hand as he sliced at the other relentlessly, not even feeling it. '' ''“Who the fuck is that?” He screamed out, squeezing the fist of his bleeding arm. '' ''He tensed as a shadow approached before revealing that blonde kid with the green streaks, Griffith. Duncan rolled his eyes the moment he saw him. Other kids thought Griffith was strong and interesting, Duncan knew he was just another poser. He didn’t give a fuck about Griffith or his stupid agendas. '' ''“Leave me the fuck alone,” Duncan growled, annoyed at even having to tell Griffith to leave. '' ''“Shut the fuck up, and listen to me,” Jason challenged, arms crossing. Duncan opened his mouth to shoot back yet another obscenity-filled reply, but something about Griffith’s voice held him back. It held too much authority. '' ''“You’re pissed as hell about something, anyone with even a quarter of a brain can see that. Yet here you are, taking it out on yourself. What the fuck is that gonna prove? That you can make yourself weaker? It’s pathetic. And yeah, I know that’s not what you’re supposed to say to suicidal kids, but we both know you’re not suicidal. Get the fuck over yourself. Get up.” '' ''Duncan stood, bewildered and ready to hit this kid as Jason jumped into the hole and stomped his way over to him. Within a second, he’d snatched the pocket knife out of Duncan’s hand and was glaring at him the way an angry parent would glare at a petulant child. '' ''“I’m doing this because I give a fuck, man.” '' ''“You don’t know me,” Duncan growled, making a grab for his knife but missing narrowly as Jason pulled it out of his reach. '' ''“I’ve been watching you. I know you’ve been through some shit man, and I don’t stand just to let people go through shit alone. Look, we eat lunch by the gates. If it’s a yes, I’ll see you there tomorrow.” '' '' ... Of course then came West James, the bullied pacifist who looked like he belonged in prison, despite being the gentlest kid in the entire goddamn school. Cowardly, weak, and pathetic, Bullworth Academy easily chewed up and spat out West within his first week of school. When West was seen walking with Griffith and his crew, the school nearly fell on its ass. How the hell was West James walking around with some of the toughest guys at the Academy when a mere week ago he was lying in the parking lot, covered in blood and dirt? ... “West?” '' ''“Hmm?” '' ''West could barely open his left eye, he was pretty sure it was swollen and black after one of the jock kids had shoved his fist in it. Either that, or maybe his cheekbone had collapsed. Sure felt like it. Then again, he couldn’t really tell what anything was with all the drying blood on him. Man, he’d just gotten the bloodstains out of his flannel this morning… '' ''“You know who I am?” '' ''West took a moment to think, trying to place the familiar voice. “I sure hope you’re not someone coming here to hit me and call me a faggot ‘cause you’re kinda late to the party…” '' ''Jason sighed, placing an arm underneath West’s left armpit and standing him up, allowing West to use him as a crutch as he began leading him to the Boys’ Dorm. “I’m not. It’s Jason Griffith.” '' ''West let out a sigh, prepared to be ambushed by Jason and his friends. “Please call it off, I swear I’m not gay, I just wanna go to bed. Those jock kids did a number on me, you can beat me up tomorrow.” '' ''Jason stopped walking, glancing at West who was just starting to be able to open his left eye. It was strange seeing the shining green contrasting against the darkening purple surrounding his eye. '' ''“Why do you let them do this to you?” Jason asked before he could stop himself, starting to lead West again. '' ''West shrugged, wincing as a sharp pain went through his shoulder. “I don’t want to fight them. How do I know what they’re going through?” '' ''“Who cares what they’re going through?” Jason shot back, narrowly avoiding having West hit a streetlight, “They beat the shit out of you because they think you’re gay.” '' ''“I can take it.” West countered, shrugging. In reality, he feared what he’d do if he were to fight back the other students. They may not know his strength, but he sure did. If he fought them back, he’d put them in the hospital. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself knowing he’d put someone in the hospital, especially intentionally. '' ''Jason shook his head, a surge of anger running through him. “Are you even gay, man?” '' ''Laughing a little, West shook his head. “No. It’s funny. There’s actually this girl but… I don’t think it’ll go anywhere.” '' ''“So why do you let them beat you just ‘cause they think something that isn’t even true?” '' ''Stopping, West took a long, serious look at Jason with his good eye. “If it stops them from putting someone else through what they put ''me through, I’ll take it.” '' Jason stared at him for a beat longer. “That’s fair, man. You know… we hang out at the gates during lunch. If you wanna come by, well… I’ll see you tomorrow.” '' '' ... Not long after the gay kid came the weird emo chick, the Avril Lavigne impersonator whose parents were too drunk to even spell her name right. Found at the hands of none other than Burton and Queen Bee Mandy Wiles, placed in punishment by Crabblesnitch who’d decided she needed an activity to keep her busy and out of trouble. ... “Oh my god, Pearce, that’s not even ''close to a scorpion. Don’t you know how to do anything?” '' Jackelin groaned as she let go of her leg and allowed it to go limp, shifting uncomfortably in the too-loose cheerleading uniform. The top was way too large, and the skirt was as if someone had placed a hula hoop around a stick of celery. All the while, while she was lamely trying to do all the weird super advanced cheer moves Mandy demanded she do, Burton was calling out that she needed to hike her skirt up higher. '' ''“Ugh, I give up. Everybody, just go get water. Nobody touch Pearce, I don’t want her shitty cheer skills to rub off on you guys. You’re terrible enough as it is.” '' ''Jackelin sighed as the other girls shot her dirty looks, as if it were her fault that Mandy was acting extra vicious. She made her way over to the benches and shot down, grateful for the two dimwitted football players who’d decided to start annoying Burton. '' ''“Cheer, huh? Never pegged that as your style but, guess you’re full of surprises.” '' ''Jackelin jumped a little at the sound of a male’s voice behind her. She turned, studying the muscular, tattoo-covered boy leaning against the fence behind her, his grassy green eyes trained on her. His tiny, smug, overconfident smirk let her know what he was after fast enough. '' ''“Not in the mood, loser,” she groaned, pulling on her skirt nervously. She’d heard about this kid—never caught the name—and he definitely wasn’t someone to try and mess with. '' ''Instead he laughed, loosening his arms and approaching her. Jackelin put her guard up in an instant, fighting the odd sensation of tranquility that overcame her the moment she saw his eyes. That’s was how these guys worked; they lure you in and then they go in for the attack. '' ''“Relax, Jesus,” he said, a bit surprised, “damn, I haven’t seen anyone this freaked out since I met Danny.” '' ''Her interest peaked at that. She knew Danny Nix. Little kid, blue hair, a couple of tattoos; reminded her a little bit of a puppy. '' ''“I didn’t come here to try and get you to fuck me,” Jason explained after a moment, taking a seat beside Jackelin. '' ''She crossed her legs and her arms, conjuring up her toughest attitude. “What’d you come here to do, then?” '' ''He looked up at her, studying her, as if he could see every secret she was trying to hide. Discomforted by this, Jackelin looked away. '' ''“I’ve seen the way Crabblesnitch treats you. I don’t like it, and I know how you are with Danny, and I like that. I don’t know. I don’t like it when good people are treated like shit. Your name’s Jackelin, right?” '' ''“I go by Jack, sometimes…” she admitted, uncrossing her arms and looking at him shyly. She didn’t know what the hell was going on; she was never shy. '' ''Jason smiled at her, something that looked more genuine than the smiles the idiot football players gave her. “Jack it is, then. I’m Jason. You know how this school works; it’s all that clique bullshit. It’s what keeps you safe. You don’t have one, I do. That’s why I’m here, kid. Crabblesnitch doesn’t mess with me, so I can make sure he leaves you alone—same with these cheerleaders.” '' ''Jack uncrossed her legs, turning her body a little more to face him. He was just so… ''weird. Not like a brother, or anything… like God himself. She’d never met someone quite like this. '' “I’m not gonna force you to do anything,” Jason admitted, setting his hands on his knees, “but we eat lunch by the gates. If it’s a yes, I’ll see you there. Anyway, you can leave this bullshit cheer practice. I already took care of it.” '' '' ... After that came the last of the two, the Walker twins whose recruitment was fairly obvious. Who could ever forget the year that Casey Harris and Jesse Tyler stood in the September cold in their matching Kevin Clone boxers? ... “You guys came,” '' ''Tripp and Gage had indeed shown up to Griffith’s lunch invitation, mainly from interest, partly from curiosity about the leader himself. What they found was a group of misfits crowded around a stolen lunch tray covered in French fries from Burger, a boombox playing the sounds of Green Day. '' ''“Yeah,” Tripp replied, sensing his brother’s lack of desire to speak, “we did.” '' ''Jason smiled at them, a different smile from the one yesterday. “Cool. I’m glad you guys came. Welcome to the family.” Category:Blog posts